


Merry-Go-Round

by Kalua



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (though still in the early phases of their relationship), Amusement Parks, Dating, Established Relationship, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Belkia has invited Jeje out to a date!
Relationships: Belkia/Jeje | Doubt Doubt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Merry-Go-Round

Jeje could not have explained what brought him here. It was noisy, crowded, and everywhere he looked were bright, blinking lights. It was exactly the type of place Jeje would never go to voluntarily, under absolutely no circumstances.

He could, however, easily pinpoint _who_ brought him here.

“Jeje~!” Belkia pounced from behind, wrapping his arms around Jeje’s shoulders. “Did I keep you waiting for long? I had to take care of some stuff for Tsubakyun, but now I’m here just for you! ★”

“It’s fine.” Jeje stood still. Belkia hadn’t startled him, but with their positions, he didn’t know how he should react—he couldn’t give him a hug, nor turn to face him.

Belkia let go of Jeje’s shoulders, but only to wrap himself around his arm instead. “All right, let’s go!! ☆★☆”

Jeje could barely even nod before Belkia dragged him along, through the masses and to a huge roller coaster. Jeje looked up at it, watching the wagons race down steep drops and through loops. “Do you want to ride that?”

“Of course! ★” Belkia grinned from ear to ear as he and Jeje joined the queue.

Jeje took another look at the ride. “Maybe you should go alone,” he suggested. “And I can… take a video of you on it.”

“Ehhh? Really? Won’t you get bored down here?” Belkia almost looked like he was pouting.

“I’ll be fine.”

Belkia hesitated for a moment longer, than pushed his cell phone and hat into Jeje’s hands. “Okay! ☆ See you soon! ☆★” He waved and was soon swallowed by the crowd, while Jeje stepped aside to look for a good place to film. Luckily, Belkia would be easy to spot, even while racing past on a roller coaster.

Belkia’s hair was tousled when he found his way back to Jeje, the thrill from the roller coaster written in his bright eyes and wide grin. Jeje would have loved to kiss him, taste the excitement on Belkia’s lips and steal some of it for himself, but before he got the chance, Belkia already threw his arms around Jeje’s neck.

“I’m back! ★☆★” Belkia let go and dropped to the ground. “Missed me?”

Jeje nodded and silently handed the phone and hat back.

“Could you take a nice video?” Belkia quickly took hold of Jeje’s arm again.

“Yes.” Jeje wanted to say more—how beautiful Belkia looked while he tried to find the biggest thrill, how much Jeje loved the slightly dazed expression he had after the roller coaster, how he enjoyed being here despite the crowds and the noise because he was with Belkia—but he couldn’t figure out how to word it, as Belkia already pulled him to the next attraction, and then the next.

Every time, Jeje told Belkia to go on ahead and stepped out of the queue to instead take a video and watch over Belkia’s hat. He couldn’t help but notice that Belkia’s excitement waned a little with every roller coaster, and he hated the thought that it might be his fault, but what could he say to make it better?

“Let’s go, Jeje.” Belkia took Jeje’s hand and led him to the park exit.

Jeje looked back. “But there’s coasters you haven’t been on yet…” He answered. “Are you sure you want to leave?”

“Well~” Belkia answered, his tone almost a little whiny. “I wanted to come here with _you_ , so if _you_ don’t want to ride them, I don’t either.”

“… I’m sorry.” Jeje looked around, hoping to find some attraction he could go on, and spotted a teacup carousel. “How about that one? I could come with you there.”

“Really?” Belkia peered up at Jeje, and when he nodded, Belkia regained a little of his usual energy. “All right, let’s go then! ☆”

The queue was much shorter than for the coasters, so it didn’t take long until they were seated in their teacup, gently spinning in a circle.

“I’m sorry… I know it’s not as exciting as the other rides…”

“That’s fine!” Belkia pressed himself against Jeje’s side, tightly hugging his arm. “At least I have you with me on this one! ★”

Unsure how to respond, Jeje just quietly nodded.

“But Jeje~” Belkia drew back far enough to comfortably look up at Jeje. “Why’d you come here if you don’t like exciting things?”

“It’s… Not that I dislike exciting things.” Belkia relaxed a little at those words; had he been worried that _he_ might be an ‘exciting thing’ Jeje disliked? “I just… Don’t want to lose my bags.”

“Ohhh! ☆★☆” Belkia grinned. “We could glue them on! Or stick them! I’m pretty good at that~”

“I’d rather not get skewered…” Jeje wasn’t entirely sure whether Belkia was joking or not, so he thought it wise to make sure.

Belkia giggled and pressed himself closer to Jeje again. “Fine~ ★”

Soon—a bit too soon, maybe—the ride ended, and Jeje and Belkia had to leave their teacup.

“So! If you can’t go anywhere you’d lose your bags, we just have to find rides where you won’t!” Belkia looked around. “Over there! ★☆★”

Jeje gladly let Belkia pull him to whatever attraction had caught his eye; when he could enjoy Belkia’s excitement, the crowds and noises of this place weren’t too bad.

The park closed at dawn, though most people had gone home far earlier. Luckily, sunlight was no issue for Belkia, but Jeje was now draped around Belkia’s neck like a very scaly feather boa.

“Hmm~ We should paint you a little brighter, then we’d look so great together!” Belkia twirled around, thrilled by his newest accessory.

“Please don’t.”

“Aww, how boring.” Belkia gently stroked Jeje’s head. With other people, it might have bothered Jeje to suddenly be treated like a pet, but Belkia… Well, Belkia would probably pet his head in human form, too, if he weren’t wearing the bags. “But I guess it’s fine. ☆ Since it’s you. ☆”

“Thank you.” Jeje yawned. It had been a long day, and the amusement park had tired him out. And, as he noticed now that he was in snake form, Belkia was very comfortably warm…

“Aww, are you sleepy?” Belkia grinned. “Don’t worry, BelBel’s gonna to get you home safe and sound! ★”

Jeje was already drifting off to sleep when he felt Belkia lift his head and press a small kiss on the tip of his nose, though he couldn’t quite tell whether it was real or whether he was already dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> *looks you dead in the eye as I hand you another rarepair*


End file.
